Journey Through Neverland
by Once-Upon-A-Fan9
Summary: Henry just wants to stay alive. But right now the Lost Boys are chasing him through the woods and the girl he just met - Jane. Emma and Regina want Henry back. Aurora sees a connection with the man washed up on the beach and Henry. Will Henry be able to reunite with his moms? Will Neal be able to heal from his wounds? And why is Jane one of two girls on Neverland? AU Season 3.


**Hey guys, this is my first story. I fell in love with Once Upon a Time and decided that I needed to write a fanfic. So here it is. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

_Future Couples: Rumbelle, Captain Swan, Neal/?, David/Snow, Regina/?. _

* * *

Greg and Tamara pulled Henry out of the water and away from the beach. Henry fought violently against the restraints as he neared the woods not far away. A man walked up to him with a roll of paper in his hand. He unrolled it, quietly, and Henry watched him. A growing smirk formed on his face.

"It's him. Put him with _her._"

"I don't trust her." Tamara told him.

"I don't care. She is a mother. She can take care of the brat." Tamara growled at him as they passed the man in the cloak. Tamara took him down a long hallway. Henry looked at the gray hallway which had hundreds of thick steel doors. Henry slowed, trying to stand on his toes in hopes of peering inside, but Tamara yanked on his arm again.

She reached a steel door, which had a combination lock on the front. Her heels had blocked it before but now that they had stopped, Henry could hear pleading of the boys hidden behind the doors. The lock clicked and the door opened to reveal a small girl about Henry's age.

She was perched on the only bed inside. She was a brunette and brown eyed, like him. She wore a short purple dress and her hair was cropped into an odd pixie cut. Her face was round and her cheekbones were high. She looked gaunt and worn out though. She had barely glanced at them before she continued to stare out the window. Henry became skeptical. There was no way that she could be the mother.

"Come on Jane," Tamara snapped. "We're going to see your mom." Jane looked up at that and looked at her hopefully.

"Really?" Jane questioned, her eyes beginning to shine. As if noticing Henry's presence, she stopped immediately and snapped. "Are you sure? Last time someone said that I ended up locked up in here."

"Yes I'm sure." Tamara snapped.

* * *

"Who is he?" Phillip questioned, looking at Aurora who was staring at the unconscious man in her arms.

"Aurora?" Mulan asked, gripping Aurora's shoulder. Aurora looked up at her companions who were trying to help stop the bleeding from his wounds.

"He just seems really familiar." Aurora told her. "He kind of reminds me a bit of Henry."

"Henry?" Phillip questioned.

"Let's get him treated first," Mulan interrupted. Aurora nodded and Phillip heaved the man up the beach towards the village.

* * *

"Swan," Emma looked up to see Captain Hook outside the door. "I'm sorry about Baelfire." She sent him a grave smile and looked back down at her hands. "Are you going to tell me the story?"

"When are you going to tell me about Milah?" she countered. His brow furrowed in confusion and he cocked his head to the side.

"You haven't heard?" He asked her, flashing his cocky smile.

"No," she said. "Why would I have heard it?"

"Let's just say that Milah was a crocodile's wife and she abandoned her husband, along with her son, for me." Hook stated, simply before walking away. Emma looked down at her hands and sighed heavily. She had already heard the story. There was another knock. She looked up. He was back. "Oh and Swan," he flashed a cocky smile once again. "You aren't the first girl to step on this ship after her."

"What's that supposed to me?" she stated. But he was gone.

* * *

When Tamara opened the second door, Henry and Jane exchanged glances. Jane reached over and grasped Henry's hand tightly. As the door opened, there revealed a woman with a long black dress that was faded and curly dirty blonde hair. Jane tackled Henry to the ground as the woman swung something at Tamara. Whatever it was, shattered, littering the floor beneath them.

"Run!" the woman whispered. "Jane, get him into the woods," Jane rolled off and pulled him upwards. Henry glanced at the woman who headed another direction. Jane dragged him through the gray hallways with the steel doors. Henry had counted twenty three corners before they hit clear air. A shrill alarm breached the air but Jane dragged him towards the dark forests.

"Isn't water safer?" Henry asked her, as they climbed.

"They can easily search the water and the air." Jane replied. "However, they can't search the land worth their own lives." Jane sighed. "The only one who can is the Shadow."

"Who's the Shadow?"

"The one who takes people from our world and brings them here to live forever. To this terrible place where you can never die."

* * *

**How did I do? I'm not for sure if I got all the characters in character. This is my first fanfiction. Please leave a review telling me how I did. **


End file.
